Mistress Revolution
by Sobakasu
Summary: The cries of Revolution have reached the ears of those who aren't supposed to awaken. Yes this is a vampire fic. If I make any mistakes please tell me! Inspired by Queen of the damned... ^-^ I hope you all enjoy! R
1. Default Chapter

Title: Mistress Revolution  
  
Author: Sobakasu  
  
Rating: I dunno I guess PG rating may go up  
  
Warnings: 1X2 (eventually) 3X4 5XOC  
  
Musings: I SHOULD be working on my other fic Neo.heh. I have all the chapters written up on paper Typing is my one V big problem.heh.this was already typed so I'm like oh well I'll work on both of them I'm not getting a lot of reviews for Neo anyways no ones following but I still have hope ^- ^ lol I'll be updating it by next Saturday and this most likely by next Sunday YAY!!!! PLESAE READ AND REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS I won't continue posting if I don't get any attention *whines* I know that I mention no yaoi in this chapter but once every one gets together everything will come out.k? ^-^ so don't forget R&R!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I've slept for nearly a century I've longed for nothing more than an end to my immortality, I've longed for companionship, and yet I'm alone. The cries of a revolution has awaken me. A cry for peace has arisen. My time has come. In all my 360 years of life I've never been happier to awaken from my century sleep and to crawl back into the world of darkness.  
  
AC195 Colony L2  
  
Duo Maxwell entered the bar wearing a maniacal grin that barred his fangs. No one flinched. This was normal. Vampires were the only ones who came here. And the mortals who did come here never exited...alive. The bartender cast a quick gaze at the teenager before shrugging the boy off as unharmful. The eighteen year old chuckled. No one knew that an ancient one was under their noses. Then again. a figure that sat in the corner of the bar seemed to beckon him. The man was old but not as old as Duo, that's for sure.  
  
"Ok old man, your stares are really freaking me out.so tell me what you need."  
  
"I come to give you information, spread the news. The mistress as well as her 2 siblings have awaken. they have heard a scream of a revolution."  
  
"My. my and here I thought that the woman had chosen to remain a sleeping statue since her brother has lost the bloodlust, he realized his humanity. and as for her sister, her sister was born to be a vampire but refused to take her place." Duo smiled. "So. Where are they heading to first.? They obviously aren't going to crawl in the shadows. they've always loved the spot light. well at least The Mistress did"  
  
"That's the thing, she is loose on her own, she's become insane, her own brother is searching to kill her."  
  
"Well then I guess I'll get to have fun joining in the hunt." Duo jumped off his chair.  
  
"Are you stupid? Her power is greater than any vampires living today.All the ancient ones are dust and they are the only ones with the knowledge to destroy her"  
  
"Well then I guess we'll have to gang up on her.too bad there isn't an ancient one in our mist" Duo sarcastically hissed. The old man stood with his mouth a gape and flapping open and shut in surprise. "Best wish me good luck, I'll have to go find her now." With that Duo disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
  
-------------------------------------------------(  
  
My humanity has returned, My life was spent in the worst of ways, My heart was never completely black.  
  
I was born to this, I was made to this I refuse to accept this I refuse to take part in this murder, I'll kill for survival and not for pleasure, I kill the tainted.like myself and I shall go against society.  
  
AC 195 L4 colony  
  
Two figures walked down the alley towards the modern day club. One a boy wearing baggy jeans and a tight tee-shirt, two arm band tattoos adorned his arms. Besides him was a girl,17, she wore a bikini top made of black leather with silver stitching as well as beads fringing the bottom slightly, she wore a slitted skirt also made of black leather with silver medals over it. She wore a thin chain around her neck with an onyx star as its charm. Two silver gauntlets adorned her wrists and on her lower back the eternity symbol in Chinese was visible. She didn't seem to fit into the scenery; she was most likely fitted to be an Egyptian princess.  
  
"Will we find anything useful here?" the boy asked his bright blue eyes looking over the club in hope.  
  
"I hope so Kat.She needs to be stopped." She retorted pushing her silky black hair away from her shoulder. The club went silent as they entered. This was yet another vampire hang out. The only thing that sounded was the playing of a TV were a punk band played. one of the three people in the band the recognized by the brother and sister. The girl looked at the TV closer.  
  
"It's him.What is he doing in public?" She asked and she caressed the man on the screen.  
  
"THAT MAN! He went against all our rules!! He's giving away the vampire community!!!" a man stood out. "We will be killing him at his next concert here.Many others will be there!" The girl turned to him. Her brother let out a laugh.  
  
"WHO are you anyways!!" another asked  
  
"I apologize for not introducing ourselves" Her brother retorted. " My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, this is my half sister Adriana."He said. Adriana gave him a smirk she had to protect that singer. He nodded. He disliked spilling blood but this was for their cause. He looked at them and motioned for his sister to begin. She smiled and began swaying her hips side to side hypnotizing the men in the club. 3 seconds later they turned to dust leaving women to fight. Quatre sighed and snapped his fingers. His eyes scanning the all women crowd they stood still not budging an inch. "Break a stick of wood" he ordered through is light voice. The crowd all held a stick of wood "stake yourself" the crowd did so. Leaving him and his sister to themselves. "So his concert is in a few days. I guess he could help." Adriana smiled and nodded. A chuckle from a corner suddenly caught their attention. Duo exited his shit eating grin plastered on his face.  
  
"What about me?" He asked. Adriana's eyes brightened as she ran to Duo and gave him a hug  
  
"DUO!!" She squealed " I should've known you would find us eventually"  
  
"So we're gonna destroy your sister?" He asked "and we're recruiting Wu wu?"  
  
"Yeah. It's odd though why did he decide to go public in such a way." Quatre asked running a hand through his messy blonde hair.  
  
"Well, from what I've heard Wufei has been a rather silent boy, since you guys went into hibernation, only till a few months ago. He suddenly formed this band and began to speak out against the injustices of the nation he's in a way causing the revolution. not that the government wasn't asking for it." Duo snuffed  
  
"Have you seen the military enforcement they had around here? It's disgusting.too many.they taste bad too." Duo grinned licking his lips. Quatre rolled his eyes as Adriana chuckled at the comment. 'wufei's concert is in a week so how about we get him as soon as he arrives at the airport which would be tomorrow night?" Quatre shrugged. Adriana nodded and turned her head back to the TV a close up of Wufei debating through comlink. She smiled then turned off the TV and casted a warm smile to the lead singer of the band. 'wait for me.' she cast out of her mind hoping he would receive her message.  
  
TBC  
  
Oki I know it wsa short but well.. It was all I had. I'll make a longer chapter next time I promise!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mistress Revolution  
  
Author: Sobakasu  
  
Rating: I dunno I guess PG rating may go up  
  
Warnings: 1X2 (eventually) 3X4 5XOC  
  
Musings: I know I know I'm a week late but I got into trouble and was forced to have no internet for a week *sob* But I'm BACK!! And here is a nice long chapter for every one!! Remember!! R&R or no next chapter!  
  
Thanks: Sorry guys, it's not really a cross over Queen of the Damned was sorta like my inspiration for this. I'll mention Lestat cuz I LOOOOVEEE HIM!! He's SOO DREAMY!!! *squeal*lol srry again!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I watched the world crumble and did nothing to stop it, I watched corruption take over and never spoke out against it. I allowed myself to be silenced far too many times. I lost all I cared for so now I'll speak out I won't watch I'll show the injustice of our society today.  
  
Wufei blinked away from the cameras aimed at him as he tried to get into the hotel he would be staying at, His band mates following behind him. Doing a joint concert with the Vampire Lestat would be good. let's see if they both get killed now, He had yet to hear anything about the vampire community in general and was planning on sending Heero to get him some information.  
  
Eventually the group arrived at the penthouse suite in the top most floors. Wufei had given Heero his instructions and as ordered Heero left the room via window in search of the information. Meanwhile Trowa and Wufei talked about this concert and their worries about having the concert with Lestat.  
  
"I don't know if we should do this concert I mean he DID mess with the Queen Akasha. Should we trust him? I think a few vampires are still planning on killing him. again" Trowa said flipping through a book he was currently reading.  
  
"True but then again I'm positive that when Heero returns he's going to have news on how others are trying to kill us." Wufei said. He hadn't lived for over 360 years to not know anything about how vampires will act.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So he came today? To his hotel?" Adrianna asked slipping into clothes that Duo said would not catch as much attention as her previous outfit. Duo nodded and turned to Quatre.  
  
"More Vampires are coming to his concert. He's going on with Lestat. I always knew the guy had a few to many knocks on the head." Duo said  
  
"I think we should pay our friend a visit and see exactly what's going on in his head." Quatre said turning to his sister. As she approached them clad in an extremely short black dress, fishnets, and cape. She raised an eyebrow towards Duo.  
  
"So think won't catch anyone's attention huh?" She asked him mockingly. Duo let out a chuckle. "I like it so you're keeping it on" Duo said.  
  
"I think we should invite our guest in" Quatre said breaking the subject.  
  
"I know but he seems like he's trying so hard not to be noticed." Duo grinned as he cast a glance at one of the beams in the ceiling.  
  
"You can come down now we know you're up there" Adrianna said. A figure appeared before them his Prussian blue eyes piercing each and every one of them.  
  
"Why are you interested in Wufei?" The boy asked getting to the subject he wanted to know about.  
  
"And who are you to ask such questions?" Duo asked eyeing the boy. The new comer had to be about 200 at least, an old one but definitely not an ancient as he, Quatre and Adrianna were. The boy did not answer but repeated his question.  
  
"You have no need to know my source I just ask for you to answer that one question." He said.  
  
"Fine let's do this the hard way" Duo grinned pinning the boy against the wall then turned to Quatre. "Do it Quatre"  
  
Quatre pressed his hand against the vampires head. Within seconds he had the information they needed. He fell back to allow Duo to release the vampire.  
  
"Okay Heero, please if you could so kindly escort us to Wufei, it would be very helpful for him and us." Quatre said calmly. Heero pulled himself out of Duo's grasp and ran away with an amazing speed. Quatre groaned.  
  
"I guess we're going unescorted. Shall we?" Quatre asked motioning towards the sky.  
  
"Yes" Adrianna nodded as they all flew off towards their destination. Wufei.  
  
Heero arrived at the room looking ruffled and obviously shaken. Wufei and Trowa sat him down.  
  
"What happened Heero? Did you get the information?" Wufei asked sitting across from Heero.  
  
"I'm sorry Wufei I was unable to, I went to the club you said but there were only 3 people there and they had your strength, Most definitely ancient ones like you." Heero said.  
  
"That's impossible, Most of the ancient ones are gone," Wufei said.  
  
"Well they were powerful enough to break into my mind." Heero said  
  
"So they know who you are and where we are?" Trowa asked smoothly. Heero merely nodded.  
  
"Yes, seeing that he wouldn't tell us..." arms wrapped around Wufei's shoulders and a kiss to his ear revealed that they were no longer alone. Wufei stood in shock at the voice.  
  
"Adrianna?!" He asked turning to find his lost lover standing behind him. She gave him a smile and motioned towards two figures behind her. Maxwell and her brother had arrived as well. Duo chuckled. Heero and Trowa took offensive stances.  
  
"Oi Wu-man call down the watchdogs" Duo said snapping Wufei's attention back to his surroundings.  
  
"Damnit Maxwell must you give me that horrid nickname?" Wufei asked "It's okay Trowa, Heero, theses are our allies."  
  
"They didn't seem like it when they broke into my mind. especially THAT bastard" Heero growled giving Duo a glare. Duo shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Hey we needed to find out who you were..Hee-chan" Duo grinned. Heero looked ready to spit fire towards Duo.  
  
"Duo, be nice to Wufei's friends we'll be working with them as well so don't try to get yourself staked.We DO need your help" Quatre said  
  
"What are you and Adrianna doing awake? What happened?" Wufei asked wrapping an arm around Adrianna's waist and giving her a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Calamity is awake. She's insane we need to kill her before she does anything dangerous to the public in general."  
  
"Jeez. This sounds like the Akasha problem." Duo sighed falling onto one of the couches.  
  
"Worse. Akasha was in a way sane, we are now dealing with Calamity.A mentally unstable Calamity. We have to stake her or find a way to kill her. I'm sure you can help" Quatre said looking up at Wufei and his band mates. Trowa nodded.  
  
"I heard about the Akasha situation. We don't want THAT to happen again" Trowa said crossing his arms.  
  
"Maybe Lestat could help us" Duo offered then shook his head "He wouldn't want anything to do with this I can just hear him backing off the concert. The phone rang as if on cue. Duo grinned.  
  
Wufei answered.  
  
"Hello? ...yes..We understand.. That is OK just tell our manager that we accept the fact you aren't going to join in with us.. I think we'll have the situation in control..yes..it's ok...good bye" He slammed the phone down. Silently cursing the phone  
  
"The ass hole was right? Lestat dropped out?" Heero asked  
  
"He's going to help us out when it comes to information but He won't fight." Wufei said.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Trowa asked. "Actually who is this Calamity person? Why are you here?" Quatre chuckled and motioned for him and Trowa to go out onto the balcony leaving the crowd in the living room.  
  
"I guess you guys do deserve an explanation." He sat down on the railing. "Adrianna and I are siblings half actually." He corrected. "My father was a very powerful Vampire. He fell in love with my mother, a human.Me and our older sister were conceived. Our older sister was very volatile and thirsted for blood at all times. Me? I followed along every once in a while it's something we did together. Unfortunately my mother passed away as most humans do. My father remarried a vampire and together they formed Adrianna she knew she had great power but refused to abuse it much to my step mother's disappointment. The only one that satisfied her was Calamity, She raised My sister to become a cold blooded killer to be driven by her insatiable thirst . A country was nearly cleared of all humans in a week. I still had some humanity and eventually went to hibernation, Adrianna followed me. Calamity seeing her siblings leaving her killed our step mother and joined us."  
  
"How do you all know each other?" Trowa continued. Quatre gave him a smile.  
  
"You really like knowing all the information huh?" Quatre grinned. Trowa nodded.  
  
"I feel like I'm the only practical one in the group." Trowa said looking into the penthouse through the sliding door. Heero and Duo were obviously arguing and Wufei and Adrianna seemed to be paying attention but by the look in their eyes the two were conversing with each other telepathically, ignoring the argument. Quatre chuckled.  
  
"Ya I know what you mean." Quatre sighed. "Wufei fell in love with Adrianna, Duo was a servant to my family I think I'm younger than him by only a year. How did you meet Wufei?"  
  
"My sire was rather corrupt so I escaped him. I met up with Wufei some where in France 50 years ago. He was talking about justice, peace. Something I dearly wanted to support to I followed him."  
  
"And what about Duo's new 'friend'?" Quatre laughed. Trowa joined in, he understood exactly what Quatre meant.  
  
"Heero was trying to kill us one day. He failed" Trowa chuckled. "He didn't want to return to the assassination Vampires so he came with us.  
  
"HE seems like that" Quatre said looking up into the sky, the sun coming soon by the tone of blue. "I think that's why Duo is so interested in him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa asked  
  
"Duo hates to meet someone who seems emotionless. like Heero. an assassin. Duo wants every one to be happy no matter what.You'd never believe that we used to call him Shinigami.heh.I guess he did people a favor by allowing them to meet Death with a smile"  
  
"Yeah. I guess so." Trowa said "What about you? Don't you ever feel guilty for what you did?" Quatre looked down to the street his eyes a downcast. Immediately Trowa wanted to take back the question.  
  
"Yes I do.I guess I'm a hypocrite saying I believe in peace, no blood shed yet look at what I do daily for survival." Quatre said in nearly whisper. "But I can't help it.right?" Trowa wrapped one arm across Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"You are doing the right thing no matter what you think you've done. Peace is what every one needs and although it seems wrong to go and do so through bloodshed it's the only way." Quatre nodded and slid of the balcony and grabbed Trowa's hand as they re-entered the room. "Let's get back in the sun will be coming up.  
  
"YOU! Why the hell don't YOU just act normal! Giving advice to me.HA! What are you some insane whacko!" Heero yelled. Duo leaned against the wall. Wufei and Adrianna were now listening, as well as Trowa and Quatre. Neither of them liked where the conversation might be going.  
  
"What? I'm just saying that you are way to up tight and you need to loosen up.Unfortunately you seem to have this bug stick stuck up your ass and don't agree!"  
  
"Agree? With you? You really have lost it! Here you are telling us to loosen up when.when we could possibly get staked in 2 days! Its obvious vampires are talking and planning our assassinations now and you come over and add an insane vampire to the mix?!" Heero said  
  
"If we're just adding to your daily fucked up problems that I guess we should just leave!" Duo growled. "We were just coming to see if a friend could help! But seeing that you speak for him then I guess that his help won't do!"  
  
"I don't mind working with anyone else! It's YOU I have a problem!" Duo looked pained for merely a second before replacing his mask of uncaring ness.  
  
"Watch it Heero" Wufei said  
  
"You're taking this guy's side?!"  
  
"If you won't take part in this because I'm in it then I'll just remove myself." Duo growled "I'll leave tomorrow. The suns up." With that Duo stood up and stalked into one of the rooms. Leaving the group in silence.  
  
"I think you went too far Heero" Trowa said breaking the silence.  
  
"I didn't mean to." Heero sighed and looked at the door a guilty look in his eyes.  
  
"You fix the problem Heero" Wufei said getting up and offering his hand to Adrianna. "Shall we retreat to our chambers?" She gave him her hand.  
  
"Why of course my dear gentleman." She giggled and left into Wufei's room. Quatre and Trowa entered another room leaving Heero alone to figure out just what he was to do.  
  
"Damn you Duo" He finally growled knowing exactly what he had to do. He had to apologize. He had no right to say such things to Duo. With a sigh He entered the room Duo had escaped to.  
  
The boy was sitting in a chair near a desk shirtless, his braided hair loose. His eyes seemed to look through Heero.  
  
"Don't you think you've done enough for one night or shall I proceed to stake myself?" Duo growled. Heero walked up to him and looked into the violet eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo.I didn't know what I was saying." Heero said putting a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Will you forgive me?" Heero asked. A hand pulled Heero down into a fierce hug.  
  
"You don't have to apologize. I was an ass I'm sorry." Duo whispered  
  
TBC  
  
I know it's a bad way to end the chapter but I can't think of any other way to end it... I'm SORRY! Remember! R&R! Or I won't post my next chapter 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Mistress Revolution  
  
Author: Sobakasu  
  
Rating: I dunno I guess PG rating may go up  
  
Warnings: 1X2 (eventually) 3X4 5XOC  
  
Musings: I know It's been a while heh.I went through some BIG writers block.I almost dropped this fic actually.but I did so be happy ^-^ I've been working on another fic aa well (Not posted yet but soon I shall announce it! ^) If you're interested in 1X2, 3X4 I have a future fic I'm working on ^-^ My pride and joy.now I just have to type it.but I'm too busy.lol School work and 3 fics don't mix hehe  
  
Thanks: THANK YOU THANKYOU to all who reviewed! Knowing you are reading this make me want to write more.. Here's another chapter for those who are actually following this ^-^ enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A shadowed figure followed a group on newbie vampires into an alley. She wore an Egyptian princess outfit clad in gold her golden hair was pinned up with a sharp shard of a human bone. The group knew some one was following them. Their leader Dorfane spoke with them. Hoping that the follower would not her.  
  
"Bloody hell.How did we get her on our tail? She's really freaking me out." She said looking past her shoulder.  
  
"Vat do ve do?" A blonde named Aurelie asked her heritage being revealed not only by the French flag on her shirt but her accent. Dorfane sighed.  
  
"We split at the fork ahead, round back and take her out" A punk 18 year old nodded.  
  
"Good job Dra" Dorfane smiled. "You take 4 I take 5"  
  
The fork came ahead and as planned the group split. The figure stood between the two paths. Dorfane and the group rounded back to surround the culprit.  
  
"Whoa..look at the cutie, wait I take that back. She's HOT" Dra commented scratching his chin.  
  
"I recommend that ju don't bother me vith such meaningless comentss"  
  
"I must agree vith her" Aurelie hissed angrily  
  
"What do you want lady?" Dorfane interrupted. The intruder smiled.  
  
"I vish to offer the strongest of ju power."She let looked around and with a sudden blast of power, made all the groups members fall except for Dorfane, Aurelie and Dra , they always were the strongest. Their fallen group mates then proceeded to get dusted.  
  
"So ju are offering us powver and in return ve must follow ju?" Aurelie asked. The woman nodded.  
  
"I will follow you for more power" Dorfane smiled.  
  
"As will I" Dra nodded. Aurelie hesitated, theses people were her family, the only people for her, and so she would follow them no matter what.  
  
"I vill too..." Aurelie said  
  
"Wonderful" The woman smiled. "Now let me introduce myself..my name iz. Calamity. I vill say what you do or do not do. follow me and your power will be endless."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was just setting when the manager to Wufei's band banged on the door. No one answered. He entered and realized his group was still asleep. He sighed and entered the first room to find Wufei sitting on the bed obviously nude and a woman lying across from him. Wufei motioned for him to remain silent and wait outside. The manager nodded. He stood outside and decided that he should just wake up the rest of the band. He went to the next room and was about to open the door when a pale blonde exited only wearing pants, the boy yawned and smiled at the manager.  
  
"You're Trowa's manager?" Quatre asked running a hand through his hair to put it in place. The manager nodded, shocked. "I'll get him for you" Quatre returned to the room. The manager looked in to find Quatre nudging a sleeping Trowa. The silent boy groaned and stuffed his head into his pillow. The blanket he had covering him slipped down to his lower hips. The manager closed the door. WOW he never knew this. Trowa was gay.sheesh. He stood in front of Heero's doors contemplating what would happen to him if he awoke the trigger happy drummer. He sighed and decided he should just knock. Heero answered a blanket draped around his shoulder his hair crumpled towards the side and a slightly dazed-out death glare was aimed at him.  
  
"Yes?" Heero asked monotonously not moving from the doorway. The manager was about to answer when a braided boy appeared behind, naked. Now the manager KNEW his eyes bulged.  
  
"Hee-chan its cold you took the blankets." Duo murmured begging to pull the blanket off of Heero.  
  
"Um." Heero blushed "Please excuse us." With that said Heero closed his door. The manager was speechless. Damn.and he thought all that money wasted on therapy was well saved.This was a nightmare. He had to get the guys to a conference before the concert in..10 minutes.He breathed heavily. OK.what were his choices.?  
  
"What's the matter? " Wufei asked shrugging on a shirt as he exited his room. Trowa did the same looking dazed and very tired. The blonde he had met earlier left the room fully dressed promising he'd be back.  
  
"Um.well.I'm fine, never mind" The manager sighed. "Let's just wait for Heero"  
  
"BAKA!!I need to get to work!" and a door being thrown open was heard. Heero exited flustered and embarrassed when he saw that his outburst had been heard. Trowa chuckled.  
  
"Made up with duo have you?" "Shut up Barton you weren't as quiet as you thought you were last night either." Heero threw back. Now it was Trowa's turn to blush. Adrianna exited the room and looked around. She was wearing some of Wufei's Shirts and a short skirt. She gave Wufei a light kiss on the cheek and proceeded to take out mugs for everyone.  
  
"You have a press conference in about 5 minutes. Please make yourself presentable.." The manager said motioning towards Heero and Trowa who were shirtless and Wufei's hair. The three boys retreated to their rooms to finish dressing.  
  
"Quatre is bringing up something for you to drink." Adrianna said and on cue Quatre opened the door a bag of coffee in one hand and a paper bag he handed to Adrianna. Adrianna smiled. It was pig's blood. She poured the blood into each of the mugs except one and waited for the coffee to be done. She added a little bit of coffee to the mugs with blood and filled the one for the manager to the top.  
  
"Gods.You'd think it was morning in this room" The manager ranted as Quatre handed him the coffee. "To say they were nocturnal was their nature would be an understatement, I think they take this vampire thing too seriously.."  
  
"Yeah.that's it.." Adrianna said her eyes filled with innocence as she happily began sipping at her mug.  
  
"You know.You should consider modeling.You have gorgeous eyes" The manager said. "And you too" He pointed at Quatre "Both of you.I think I could get a contract for you if you're interested."  
  
"I don't know at this point in our lives we're not sure what to do.But we'll call you if we are interested." Quatre said politely also beginning to drink. A little while later Duo, Heero, Trowa and Wufei were out. Duo didn't even need a second bidding when it came to taking a sip of Heero's mug before looking for his. Trowa Wufei and Heero exited the room a while later their mugs still in their hands. Quatre and Adrianna dressed more appropriately before leaving with Duo to watch the press conference.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
I feel bad for Manager-san..but hell Ienjoyed writing it ^-^ Remember not another chapter till I get reviews!! At lease 2!!!!! Then I can brag about how I've been getting reviews!! lol 


End file.
